


♛To Kill A King♛

by MissLucifess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Beta Peter Hale, Blind Date, Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Dead Talia Hale, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Online Dating, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Phone Sex, Post Hale Fire, References to Depression, Steter - Freeform, Succubi & Incubi, The Hale Fire, Underage Sex, Vampire Chris, Vampire Kate, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess
Summary: ♛Peter Hale, after the Hale fire, after he lost a number of pack mates, seeks revenge against Kate Argent, a vampire.Her brother is the perfect first victem with the help of the dating website "Play Dirty".On the other hand, he gets the attention of a certain person.♛》Peter Hale was, in fact and not surprising, not a nice person.《





	♛To Kill A King♛

**Author's Note:**

> Not native speaker but I try nevertheless.  
> Not beta read because, maybe, someone here like to do it? :)

 

 

_1_

 

_Play Dirty_

 

 

Peter Hale was, in fact and not surprising, not a nice person.

His moral was more a concept of strategically meaningful decisions and own agenda aspects paired with a pessimistic view of all living and not so breathing creatures. He was charming, of course he was, could persuade a person do donate their kidney or overwrite all their belongings to him. His sister told him once, that she was sometimes afraid of him, his potential, and hoped that only Peter remain loyal to his family. Apart from this, forgot Talia how much he had to sacrifice for the sake of his pack. He spent his virginity for important information, he exchanged faked virginity for favours and faked mating for supplies of ingredients.

He murdered for territorial reasons, rarely for his own amusement – he was, indeed, not please about killing. It was not an act of pleasure for him if not necessary.

Peter behaved as cruel and in a snake-alike way violent for a safe environment without the risks to lose a beloved person and the werewolf actually, truly, loved his pack.

And for the sake of his pack, he revenged them.

Two years ago were the _accident_ where his sister was killed together with her husband and four different members, amongst them was his human nephew _Andrew,_ a little boy. Not his favourite nephew Derek, who suffered serious wounds after this bloody vampire woman tried to kill his whole family with a fire (and wolfsbane around the house) and wanted to abduct the kindergarten child. For luck, he came home earlier from his friend's party to inform Deaton who attempted save all the pack. 

Kate Argent was in love with Derek.

She saw, according to his research after she vanished, her deceased mate in him.

It was a lie in Peter's opinion but he decided he didn't gave a fuck.

The werewolf would kill her. Against the opinion of the rest of the pack, against the problems to raise a 8 years old Alpha werewolf and against his vow to only study and have fun in New York.

_Lying is a activity for the whole family._

His informer, a horny incubus with a weird fetish for his hair, insisted that Kate loved her younger brother deeply (apparently a little bit too much like all her relationships). Mentioned brother searched on dubious classic dating websites for his immortal (soul-) mate.

Horny incubus told him his beloved communities, human friendly with a touch of danger. Mainly a space for different beings as werewolves, however there were a small amount of them. Peter played with the circumstance that Christopher Argent positioned himself as liberal person. The vampire's Facebook page was full with werewolves friendly posts, posts for different creatures and active interest in the human gay movement. 

_Pathetic._

 

 

_ To Meet YOUR Mate You Must  **Play Dirty** ! _

 

_ Welcome to  **Play Dirty –** largest dating site for supernatural beings and humans with over eight million members! _

_Chat with hot people, view dirty photos and play YOUR matches right!_

_Manage your site to gain fame and money – largest erotic webcam show community!_

_ Join  **Play Dirty** NOW _

 

_**Play free and be at least 18 to be dirty here** _

 

Peter rolled his eyes.

 

_Username:_

 

For a moment, he paused. A cold smile formed on his lips.  _ Username: thePhoenix _

 

The man used a faked email-account for the registration, made him three years younger because Chris loved younger Lovers and selected his gender plus being. He left the space blank where Peter was asked to choose preferred creatures like the field for not wanted ones. It would be against the vampires open-minded behaviour – on the other hand, it was not likely that Peter would write with someone else after all.

 

_Welcome to **Play Dirty** , thePhoenix!_

_Complete your profile and answer honestly your matchmaking questions – write your first post, show your sexy photos, try the special chat rooms, search for other members or visit the forum!_

_ We, your  **Play Dirty** – team, are always ready to help you. _

_Please contact us if something brothers you._

_**Play dirty!** _

 

_Well, well, let's see what you can do for fun here._

First, he needed to make the profile reputable. It would be a deadly shame to miss these step for a fast encounter. To rush things were never a quit beneficial option, resulted often in unpleasant circumstances and Peter had so much patience, even as little pup.

 

**thePhoenix**

 

 

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** male

**Sexuality:** bisexual 

**Being:** werewolf

→ Beta

**Looking for:** female or male of all beings

**Kinks:** no limits

**Special services:** no limits

 

It was plainly that he would have sex with this man, regardless if for free, with various kinks or for money. His body was a weapon, his mind a shield.

There were different questionnaires like _personality_ , _view of the world, music_ but also _tests_ about knowledge in specific fields. It amused the man ( _Who was Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn? Name the elements of the chaos theories. What was the name of the illness of Thorin Oakenshield (The Hobbit)?),_ though he didn't answered all of them correctly on account of a solid, not dubious image.

The Bio was a little bit tricky because he never spoke to Argent (crazy, fucking sister was not an indicator for the whole family), sole the information from his research; interpretation and hearsay.

He went for a  _ nice _ , lightly sarcastic and educated way to woo a more than 100 years old vampire.

_Courting._

Talia would laugh to death.

Like the time where this male werewolf courted him and Peter couldn't politely cut it.

 

**Bio**

 

_Location: New York_

 

_Looking for a liberal, educated partner with a sense of humour for the darker parts of a rainy day._

_Family friendly, human friendly and werewolves friendly would be a good combination._

_However, he or she should understand the concept of own thinking without the need of third parties._

_Love to talk about werewolves fights, swimming and books._

_Give the best advices for legal questions._

_Give paws if necessary._

 

“ _I am not omniscient, but I know a lot.”_

 

 

_ **Click here for test results...** _

 

 

The next part were the photos, subdivided into three categories – public, private and purchasable. Peter used a good-looking, full clothed, photo of him as his profile picture.

A photo of his last meeting with his friends before everything went down the drain. _Pam_ was a gifted photographer, loved him deeply as a favourite model. She told him once that he was her muse. 

In New York, there were people who could be his friends, used as his friends but it was the never the same. After all, it felt hard, dull and stupid.

_Summertime sadness._

 

**thePhoenix** 05/12/2018

 

_ My first post – be nice! _

_ _

 

 

 

Peter would never post such a photo if he really wanted to use the site properly without all the murderous aspects. But still, it made him more believable.

He sought after Argent ( _ Mr.VampBabe _ ), a handsome and friendly looking guy with the vibes of a high school athlete. 

 

**Mr.VampBabe**

 

 

**Age:** 198

**Gender:** male

**Sexuality:** homosexual

**Being:** vampire

 

**Looking for:** male of all beings, favourable werewolves (Alpha/Beta) 

**Kinks:** praise, aftercare, age play, 24/7, blood choking, breathplay, fire play, fisting, golden showers, vanilla,... 

**Special services:** strip tease, role playing, photos,...

 

Mr.VampBabe, surprisingly, even prefers werewolves (thanks for nothing, horny incubus) and had, how the man thought, questionable preferences.

 

**Bio**

 

_Hello, hello, darlings!~_

_Romantic vampire searches for, hopefully, long term boyfriend! <3_

_You can be everything but I favour a Beta or Alpha werewolf a little more.~_

_Have humour, be a pleasure conversation partner and well, love me with your whole heart! <3_

 

_xx, Mr.VampBabe_

 

Peter furrowed his brows. This guy sounded more like a 16 year old twink rather than a 198 years old vampire – the adult heard of people who liked to act that way.

_Peter, you are such a old dork sometimes_ , Pam told him amused.  _Really, you could be thirty-something._

His next goal was to search for forums post which interested Chris, after he did some of the old-fashion matchmaking business (dicks and breasts everywhere) and ignored 30 messages plus 72 likes in the last 15 minutes. He would need to look later if there were interesting ones – Peter skimmed the _rules_ of this game, the ranking system and would benefit his plan to get many likes and  _fans_ .

Maybe he would use the site after the murder, after he made sure that nobody would suspect the internet love interest of Mr.VampBabe.

 

 

_v/w – opinions? (_ **956)**

_I'm in love with my (w/beta) neighbour_ **(12)**

_best sex positions_ **(302)**

_Friends with benefits – she's angry (v)_ **(5)**

 

Tons of rubrics, tons of talking rounds about normal things but in the majority sex and relationship – related questions. The  _incubus &succubus _ forum was like a bad porn collection along with a  _I want to fuck other people but my mate must be loyal –_ complication and Peter shook his head. 

_Ghoul_ was a bit to much  _do humans get off when I eat a human during sex_ ,  _siren_ counted on  _male pregnancy with my boyfriend of three days_ and  _human_ ...Well, there were kinky, troublesome people in the real world.

The werewolf clicked on the  _vampires/werewolves_ forum part, scrolled through various posts until he found a popular post.

 

 

_Do (b) werewolves love more dominate vampires??_ **(69)**

 

It was a new one, barely ten minutes old and the poster was some vampire man who wanted to court a young (not  _Kate_ -like but still pretty young for a 478 years old white man) male werewolf. 

To sum it up, he was pretty, harshly rejected. And now, the poor soul needed a strong, helpful advice to woo the guy regardless of his given answer.

 

 

**thePhoenix**

 

_A beta werewolf does not, in fact, need a dominant partner for a mate. Naturally, we tend to be submissive against a dominant partner but a mate, like you search for, doesn't need inevitably such a thing._

_If you want to continue your wooing, you must know that this could possible end in a serious conflict between you (usually your nest) and his pack added magical aid of different partys._

_I would suggest that you accept the rejection._

 

 

After that, Peter visited his message box but found only horny people (he intended to avoid the siren folks because, well, the first one wanted that he sire their offspring as mother).

Suddenly, a new message popped up – a chat inquiry like the rest of them, but it felt different.

Curious, he clicked on the chat.

And, maybe, laughed more than in his last horrible weeks.

 

 

**Stiles** _ (rank 9) _ 05/12/2018, 23:34 PM

 

hold on, give me your paws xD

 

 


End file.
